


The Cereal Experience

by codex213



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cereal, Cute Kids, Gen, human!turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey, Donnie, Leo, and Raph all have cereal for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cereal Experience

“Donatello, EAT your cereal. Don't experiment with it,” Hamato Yoshi requested, exasperated. The four six-year-olds sitting in front of them were examining four identical bowls of Frosted Flakes, unsure of how to proceed. He didn't quite blame them—it was their first time eating cold cereal, after all.

“But Father, what is it FOR?” Donnie asked, jabbing at the flakes of cereal with his spoon, sighing in frustration as a clump of cereal evaded his probing spoon. 

“It is for nutritional purposes. You need it to grow big and strong. Now eat,” Yoshi replied, pointing to the purple bowl in front of his son. Timidly, the brunette took a bite, hesitating before the spoon made its way into his mouth. 

“But it's so....SOGGY,” Michaelangelo complained, splashing his spoon in his milk gleefully. The milk spilled on the table and Mikey's big blue eyes turned frightened. “Oops,” he said nervously, looking down at the spilled milk.

Grabbing a paper towel and cleaning up the mess, Yoshi explained, “Because you did not eat it in time, Michaelangelo. You played with it instead, and it got soggy. Just give it a chance. You may be surprised.” His youngest son picked up his spoon once more, timidly dipping it into his orange bowl. Unlike Donnie, however, there was no hesitation as Mikey tried his first bite.

“I don't like it!” Raphael complained, pushing his bowl away from him in disgust.

Yoshi smiled knowingly. His middle son was known for not liking things before he had even tried them. “Ah, Raphael. It isn't about whether you like something, it's about whether or not you'll eat it. And you will,” Yoshi retorted, pushing the red bowl back towards his middle son. 

“I like it!” Leonardo exclaimed, taking another bite out of his blue bowl. As the oldest, Yoshi knew that the other boys would follow his example.

“I am glad, Leonardo. If all four of you can eat all of your cereal by 8:00, I will let you practice with your weapons,” Yoshi challenged, taking a sip of coffee before looking at the clock. It was 7:50. They had ten minutes.

“How long until it's 8:00, Papa?” Mikey asked, his hands in the air, calculating as he tried to tell time. Donnie's tongue was sticking out of his mouth, squinting at the clock. Leo was mouthing words, trying to make sense of it as well.

“Ten minutes,” Yoshi replied with a smile before turning and leaving the kitchen. As he headed towards the dojo, he heard four spoons splash back into milk, making their way to four little mouths.


End file.
